The Beginning of a New Era
by LeviosaHex17
Summary: James, Lily and the rest of the Marauders are keen to make the most of their 7th Year at Hogwarts. But it will not be easy, as the Slytherin enemies they have made along the way are desperate to prove their allegiance to Voldemort aswell as Dumbledore enlisting them for a new 'Order'. Will love and friendship prevail? I do not own the characters or the universe.
1. Chapter 1 - The Reunion

**Chapter 1 - The Reunion**

James and Lily walked down the platform, their hands grasping their trolleys as they navigated their way around the hundreds of students. James' eyes scanned the crowd as he searched for his best friends. He had just spent the most wonderful week with Lily at his parent's house and thankfully for him, his parents greatly approved of her. Of course, he knew that they would. Lily was impossible to not love! Her gentle nature and warm spirit seemed to give everyone strength no matter how bad the situation. When James looked at her he knew that he had finally realised what it meant to be in love, to be two halves of a whole. When he was with Lily he felt like he could conquer the world!

'There they are!' gasped Lily as she pointed at a handsome young man with a mane of shoulder length black hair. It was Sirius.

'Prongs! Long time no see mate, how you been?' said James, patting Sirius on the back.

'Not bad. Thanks for letting me stay at your house last week by the way. I don't think I'd have been here to return to Hogwarts if my dear mother had got hold of me' laughed Sirius as he embraced Lily.

'Anytime mate!' James turned to Lily. 'Do you want to find us a seat on the train while I find Moony and Wormtail?'

'Yeah of course. And while you're at it maybe you could think up a nickname for me' whispered Lily in James' ear. James' heart skipped a beat as her waterfall of golden hair brushed his cheek. With a cheeky smile Lily rushed over to her friend Mary who helped her heave her suitcase on to the train.

'So how's it going between you two then?' Sirius asked James. 'Still can't believe you kicked me out of your house so you two could have some quality alone time' teased Sirius, nudging James light-heartedly in the ribs.

'It was…..amazing! I can't really put it into words. She just gets me, you know, we just fit! Maybe if I hadn't been such a prat we would've had more time together. Bloody hell I sound soft, sorry you had to listen to that.' James said apologetically to Sirius who had been biting on his fist throughout James' monologue trying to resist the urge to snort with laughter.

'Ah it's good to be back!' The voice came from over Sirius' shoulder and the slightly gaunt but jovial face of Remus Lupin, accompanied by Peter Pettigrew, came into view.

'Great timing' chuckled Sirius. 'You just saved me from having to hear more of James' cringe inducing exploits with Evans'. The three of them burst into laughter and embraced, James blushing slightly although Peter still seemed to have missed the joke. It felt so good to be reunited after 2 months; the Marauders together again for the last year of Hogwarts. James could not have dreamed of having such good friends, when they were apart he felt like a piece of him was missing. Lily was what had got him through the Summer, she felt like one of the boys now! Her forgiving and kind nature was one that James could not appreciate more and he felt so lucky that she had chosen him. He wasn't going to lose her!

'Plan for the year boys is make the most of it!' declared James, his arms enclosing his comrades. 'This is our last chance, our last year at Hogwarts! After this it all gets serious…..and you know I hate to be serious!'


	2. Chapter 2 - Friends and Foes

**Chapter 2 – Friends and Foes**

The train journey to Hogwarts seemed to quicker than usual. Maybe it was because they were so used to it now. Excited fourth years, unburdened by the prospect of entering the adult world were running up and down the train ensuring that they filled their friends in on every inch of summer gossip. James, Lily, Sirius, Remus and Peter were in their position once, but they felt like veterans; veterans of the Hogwarts Express.

The familiar engine noise echoed through the corridor, signalling that the train had reached its destination.

'God this is depressing!' moaned Sirius as he leapt off the train step, protecting his perfectly positioned yet untidy hair from the rain with his robe. 'Last start of term feast, last Sorting! Where's the time gone?' he sulked.

Lily hurried up next to them with a reassuring smile after waving goodbye to Mary. 'Well I'm sure you had a better time in first year Sirius than most of these fourth years put together. Remember, life isn't about age it's about experience!' consoled Lily, she always seemed to say the right thing at the right time.

'She's right Padfoot, I mean how many people can say they spent their school years changing into a dog and running around with a werewolf' chuckled Remus. He too could understand Sirius' worries, he had never experienced true friendship before the Marauders and it was unlikely that he would ever do so again. For once in his life he had felt appreciated and valued, they had turned the curse that had crippled his childhood into his greatest asset.

'What animal do you think I would turn into?' asked Lily curiously. 'And you be careful' she pointed at James, laughing. 'Don't go saying something like a bloody dung beetle or a wasp'.

'How dare you, I would never dream of saying such a thing!' teased James, feigning shock. 'But seriously…I think you'd make a good dolphin!'

Lily, Sirius and Remus spun around to face James, every sign of trying to suppress hysterics etched on their faces.

'Are you trying to hint that I make annoying sounds and would be better off in the ocean' joked Lily. 'I suppose dolphins are cool, it could've been worse anyway. So why a dolphin?' enquired Lily thoughtfully.

James chose his words carefully. Lily's greatest qualities could not be summed up in mere words; she was beyond words!

'Because you're intelligent, graceful and whenever anyone is around you they glow inside. I actually read somewhere that swimming with dolphins is supposed to cure illnesses' explained James seriously, hoping that Lily would understand the sentiment behind his words.

'Give me a sec, I'm just gonna go and vomit' Sirius exclaimed, his hand moving through his mane of hair as though he was attempting to cleanse his memory of James' speech. 'Jesus Lily, what've you done to him?'

Remus sniggered, knowing that James had changed for the better. He was a much lighter presence now who had realised that the key to a happy life was putting others first. But his charm and humour remained, which was a relief to his friends.

Lily beamed, her flushed cheeks gave her golden hair a blazing effect. James bent over to peck her cheek gently but suddenly she pulled away, grasping his hand as if to signify a plea for help.

'Sorry. Just not here' Lily said apologetically, her eyes staring into his with a quiet determination. 'Look to the left' and she subtly motioned to where a gang of Slytherins were walking up the hill. Their nonchalant saunters set them apart from the rest of the students, that and their inability to look at anyone other than down their noses at them. Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Black and her sister Narcissa, Rodolphus, Avery and Dolohov were in animated discussion before they noticed the Gryffindors.

James and Lily mimicked intense conversation and Sirius and Remus followed suit. After 7 years they had learnt that the best thing to do was not to give them a reaction. That was what they wanted!

Suddenly, Lily glimpsed a flash of purple light in the corner of her eye and James fell to the floor. He scrunched up his face with pain and rubbed his leg where a small burn mark was appearing in his trousers.

Lucius stuffed his wand back into his robe pocket and before Sirius or Remus could intervene Lily had elbowed Lucius with all the strength she could muster, taking extra care to hit his left forearm.

Lucius gasped with pain while the other Slytherins seemed to be rooted to the ground with shock. Lily didn't know what made her do it, she had always had a fiery temper and sometimes she just snapped, especially when her loved ones were involved.

'Oh I'm so sorry, is it a bit fragile there? I didn't realise' mocked Lily without a hint of sympathy, while the Marauders stood transfixed, still coming to terms with what had just happened.

Lucius composed himself and his look of anguish returned to his usual smirk.

'Not fragile' corrected Lucius. 'I'm just not used to being touched by a Mudblood. I'd appreciate it if you never laid a finger on me again'. He glanced at the Marauders with an expression of intense hatred and stated, 'Control her will you?' And with a last look back at the rest of the dumfounded Slytherins they continued on their way, Narcissa rushing to Lucius' side with an expression of utmost sympathy.

James, Sirius and Remus sprinted over to Lily, Peter slightly relunctantly. Their cries of shock and appreciation echoed across the forest.

'Bloody hell Lily, what made you do it?' cried Sirius astonished. 'Wish I'd have thought of that!'

'Just when I thought I couldn't love you any more you go and do something like that. You're an actual legend Lily!' exclaimed James, gazing at her face as if he was suddenly seeing it clearly for the first time.

'Well we all knew he had it, and the others probably got the Dark Mark this Summer too' said Lily sternly. 'I'm not looking forward to what they've got in store'.

While the others were deep in conversation they failed to notice Lucius present Peter with a small scrap of paper. Peter looked up at Lucius confused but Lucius insisted, closing Peter's hand around the note.

'It's time to decide where your loyalties lie' said Lucius, his cold, grey eyes bored into Peter's who was unable to maintain eye contact for more than a few seconds. Lucius walked away to rejoin the rest of the Slytherins and Peter carefully prised open the folds of the paper.

MEET IN THE ENTRANCE COURTYARD TOMORROW AT 11.30 IF YOU CAN. WE HAVE MUCH TO DISCUSS.


	3. Chapter 3 - Betrayal

**Chapter 3 - Betrayal**

Severus Snape was sat at the Slytherin table paying no attention to the Sorting Ceremony. He had eyes for one person only: Lily Evans.

If he had one regret in life it was calling her a Mudblood. He would never forgive himself for what he had done, he had destroyed the best thing that had ever happened to him.

But he would never forgive Lily either. It was James Potter after all who had taunted him that day, James Potter who had made his life a misery all these years. If it hadn't been for him then Severus wouldn't have snapped, he would never have uttered that abominable insult. And now, there she was, sitting next to Severus' arch enemy at the Gryffindor table as if that unforgivable incident had never taken place. He couldn't understand how she could change from despising James Potter one minute to adoring him the next. Maybe he was better off without her if her feelings altered so erratically.

At the end of 6th Year Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Black had come to him with a proposition.

'The Dark Lord is planning to wage a war soon. He needs as many followers as he can and we've noticed you have certain…ah…..desirable qualities' Lucius had drawled slyly.

'Look at it as a chance to finally get revenge on Potter. Him and his friends have always been Dumbledore's favourites' murmured Bellatrix as if she had something distasteful on the tip of her tongue.

Lucius smiled deviously and with a quick scan of the corridor to ensure the coast was clear they left, not even taking the time to look back. It was as if they already knew what Severus' answer would be.

Severus zoned back into the present day just in time to observe James Potter wrap his arm around Lily's waist. His pale cheeks flushed red and his blood boiled causing him to cut his chicken far too forcefully. Two voices seemed to be at a conflict in his mind; he desperately wanted to make James Potter pay but he could not live with himself if Lily Evans got hurt.

_I'll think about it_, he thought to himself, and he temporarily erased the notion from his mind as he turned to glimpse Dolohov showing off his newly acquired Dark Mark.


	4. Chapter 4 - Dumbledore's Proposition

**Chapter 4 – Dumbledore's Proposition**

After gorging themselves on food at the start of term feast, the students returned to their Common Rooms chattering excitedly but looking forward to a well-earned sleep. However, despite the seemingly peaceful atmosphere at Hogwarts Professor Dumbledore's brain continued to be filled with worrisome burdens that he could no longer keep to himself.

'You wanted to see me Headmaster?' Professor McGonagall enquired as she entered his office, her dignified presence caused every portrait's eye to turn her way.

'Ah Minerva, sorry to summon you at this hour. I hope the feast was to your liking, the house elves did themselves proud I must say' said Dumbledore, his twinkling eyes and tender demeanour seemed to invite confidence to whomever he spoke to.

'It was very enjoyable Albus. Sorry to be so blunt but I'm quite exhausted' admitted McGonagall wearily. 'Did you have anything urgent that you wished to discuss? If you do then I am all ears' said McGonagall and her thin lips shaped themselves into a tired smile.

Dumbledore composed himself, internally attempting to find the most concise way to explain his plan.

'I have come to the conclusion that The Order of the Phoenix needs to expand if we are to have any success. Voldemort already has huge numbers at his command and continues to be recruiting in secret. I am convinced that he may have even turned some of our students to his side' confessed Dumbledore disappointedly as he stroked his long beard meditatively. McGonagall listened intently, even suppressing a flinch when Dumbledore mentioned Voldemort's name.

'I strongly believe that we need to do the same, recruit more people. Talented, resourceful, intelligent wizards who would be an asset to the army….and by people I mean students' suggested Dumbledore coolly. He glanced up at McGonagall expecting to see shock and despair etched on her face.

She folded her arms while her mind assessed the implications of Dumbledore's proposal. She had joined the Order of the Phoenix just a few months ago when it had first been formed. At the moment it was more of an underground society occupied with Hogwart's teachers and Aurors. Composed to Voldemort's secret army composed of highly-skilled wizards and dangerous creatures they were immeasurably weak.

'Well I admit that was expecting you to suggest something like this' admitted McGonagall. 'If war did break out then we wouldn't stand a chance against You Know Who's forces. But which students would we choose?' she asked quizzically. 'They have to be talented of course but most importantly they must be trustworthy. Who did you have in mind?'

Dumbledore smiled and his beaming eyes seemed to radiate his ideas to McGonagall without the use of words.


	5. Chapter 5 - It Begins

**Chapter 5 – It Begins**

The Gryffindor Common Room was a buzz of activity while Dumbledore's meeting with McGonagall was taking place and James, Lily, Sirius and Peter were engaged in an intense game of Exploding Snap.

'For God sake Sirius give someone else a chance!' snapped Remus light-heartedly as another pair of cards went up in a suffocating cloud of smoke. 'Have you jinxed these cards?'.

Sirius laughed as he scooped up his winnings which consisted of the leftover sweets from the Hogwarts Express. Peter was staring intently at the billowing fireplace, seemingly unaware that the game was even taking place.

'It's all in the technique Moony' assured Sirius with a wink. 'You're watching a Master at work', and he shared his winnings out with the rest of them, although he ensured that the best sweets were reserved for himself.

James left arm was around Lily's back in a protective embrace. Lily reached for a pack of Fizzing Whizzbees before ripping them open and sharing them with him. She opened her mouth and James placed a small, flavoured disc onto her tongue. Her lips brushed James' finger as she slowly closed her lips and smiled cheekily, James' heartbeat seemed to multiply and he wished nothing more than to hold her in his arms away from prying eyes.

Suddenly a loud click was heard as the portrait entrance swung open. James and Lily's snapped out of their apparent trance and every student turned towards the doorway to see none other than….Professor McGonagall.

She walked forward, taking in her surroundings. Even in the early hours of the morning, her authority was unquestionable.

'James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and Lily Evans…..I would like you to come to my office tomorrow at 2pm' she said, it was not a request but a command. 'Nothing to worry about' she assured, noticing Lily's anxious expression. 'There's just been a few issues with your timetable' and she smiled sweetly, James felt his heartbeat decelerate slightly. 'Now….don't you think it's time for you all to be in bed, I doubt any of you want to be tired on your first day!'

Sorry for such a short chapter, been so busy! I'll be posting a chapter tomorrow where Voldemort reveals his plans to the Slytherin Death Eaters! Thanks for reading :D


	6. Chapter 6 - Voldemort's Request

**Chapter 6 – Voldemort's Request**

Lucius Malfoy was pacing back and forth in front of the Slytherin Common Room fireplace. He was unmistakeably anxious, as if he were waiting for an unwelcome visitor. Rodolphus, Avery and Dolohov were perched on the sofa, their hands twisting in their lap while Bellatrix was breathing heavily, her excitement clear.

Suddenly, the fire began to hiss and splutter. The students stood up straight as if they had been touched with an iron poker. A face started to form in the fire, its snake-like features were obvious …..it was the face of Lord Voldemort.

The students bowed their heads slowly, waiting for their Lord to speak. Bellatrix looked as if she wanted nothing more than to step into the fire simply to be close to her master.

'I must be quick. I managed to sneak into a deserted wizarding house, I cannot be sure of when they will be back' proclaimed Voldemort, his piercing red eyes glinting.

'Any time we have to speak with you is a privilege My Lord' assured Bellatrix, as she moved a few steps closer to the fire, her breast heaving.

'She is right My Lord' said Lucius with a sly smile at Bellatrix. 'What is your will? We are desperate to prove ourselves to you. It would be an honour to serve you in any way' declared Lucius as he tried to suppress the fear in his voice.

'I am pleased to hear your enthusiasm, I need more followers like you' Voldemort replied and Bellatrix glared at Lucius, scandalised.

'Dumbledore is planning something, I am sure of it! I need people within Hogwarts to give me updates on his movements' stated Voldemort bluntly, no glimmer of a smile crossed his face.

'Well my Lord, we….I..have good news on that account! Hopefully by next week we will have Peter Pettigrew, a foolish young Gryffindor on our side' affirmed Lucius excitedly as his speech began to quicken. 'Sadly he lacks much of a brain, it shouldn't be too hard to convince him that he should be working for your cause'.

'I do not want servants that 'lack a brain' as you say Lucius' hissed Voldemort, his frustration made the flames grow in size. Lucius' face grew even paler than usual as he muttered his sincere apologies. Bellatrix smirked and sighed disappointedly, as if attempting to convince Voldemort that she did not approve of Lucius either.

'I only meant that he has access to the other Gryffindors, w-we all know they're Dumbledore's favourites' explained Lucius hesitantly as he took a few steps back to shield himself from the hissing flames.

Voldemort composed himself before replying, his unpredictable changes in mood made him all the more terrifying. 'You have heard my plan and now it is time to put it into action' asserted Voldemort firmly. 'Do not disappoint me!'

And without so much as a goodbye Voldemort's face disappeared back into the shrinking flames.


End file.
